


此地无人受伤

by beautifulloserha



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 棋魂 | Hikaru no Go (Live Action TV), 棋魂 | Hikaru no Go (Live Action TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 见色起意会被日的男德教育故事。
Relationships: 光嬴, 煦超
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	此地无人受伤

“Juck，有人找你！”

张超从三楼排练室往外看，看到一双黑白分明的圆眼睛，笑盈盈地，视线一碰就踮起脚，挥手叫他的名字，兴高采烈。来人个头和声音都与甜美清纯的脸蛋颇有反差，身材高挑不说，嗓音还有点粗，像细砂纸，但声气很娇。

“行啊，帅哥就是帅哥，这都有骨肉皮了！”朋友在他身边调侃，张超笑骂滚蛋，把吉他放好就在众目睽睽之下翘班儿了。

只有张超自己知道，这位上着天蓝色小熊卫衣，下穿短裙长筒袜，外搭纯白羽绒服的“漂亮妹妹”——其实是个男的。

男的，20岁，就读隔壁某知名戏剧学院。

胡先煦倒饬得像从日本漫画里走出来的软妹，手指无意识地卷着自己胸前的棕色假发。张超向他走过来，表情无奈，眼珠子偏偏又粘在他身上，跟第一次一模一样。

跟每一次都一模一样。

说起来，还是张超先招惹的他。那时还是夏天，刚开学，胡先煦为自己的学年论文选了个性别认同障碍的角色。在同学的撺掇下，他买了两套女装，趁周末到酒吧采风。小胡同学家教甚严，有生以来第一次深入酒吧，就撞上张超这个老油条。高大俊美的老油条为“靓妹”赶走歪瓜裂枣的老油条，又是请喝酒，又是上台弹吉他唱歌，最后还送他回学校。

胡先煦心态还未转变，又是个自来熟，丝毫没意识到这位大哥是想泡“她”。直到张超搂上他的腰，才惊觉有什么错位了。胡先煦想解释自己是男的，下一秒就被压上巷口砖墙，体验了一把情场老手的吻技。男人覆上来时热烈又专注，嘴唇被人轻柔含咬，牙关被轻易撬开，胡先煦只能用舌头抵挡舌头，结果缠绵悱恻地厮磨在一起，满腔都是酒精和鼠尾草海盐香水的味道。

作为一个二十啷当岁的，审美范畴较大的艺术生，胡先煦升旗了。

嘴唇上的温度离开，刚认识两个半小时的帅哥惊讶又困惑，低头看看撑起一个小帐篷的裙子，又看看胡先煦的脸：“男的？”

胡先煦嘴唇被亲得湿亮鲜红，映得脸蛋越发白嫩。但仔细看，还是能发现微微凸出的喉结、初现锋芒的下颌线。张超吁出口气，说：“我不搞男的。”但他没走，眼睛甚至还盯着胡先煦的嘴唇。

胡先煦便推开他，蹲下身解他皮带，金属扣铿然惊响。张超咽了口唾沫，补充：“我有女朋友”。胡先煦手下不停，反而加快了。张超仿佛听见一声冷笑，紧接着就被含了进去。

大学生嘴上功夫不太好，牙齿没藏住，磕了他好几下。但大学生手上功夫不错，揉着囊袋，手指温热细软，还挺像那么回事。男人都是视觉动物，年轻漂亮的“小姑娘”伏在腿间，小脑袋耸动，看得人气血下涌。张超喘起来，忍不住想按他后脑勺，却被捉住手腕移开。胡先煦吊起眉梢盯他一眼，含含糊糊抗议：“别扯我假发。”于是张超的手只好落在他肩膀上，捏起来的确没女孩软乎，一层薄薄肌肉下面就是骨头。但张超管不了这么多，呼吸急促，从齿关憋出两个字儿：“用腮。”胡先煦聪明，一点就透，嗦紧腮帮营造真空感，直接把人吸出来了。

张超爽得膝盖发软，双手撑住墙才没跪下去，好像这次格外刺激似的。胡先煦吐出他的东西，又呸呸了好几下，还是觉得喉咙黏腻腻地，没好气道：“你真有女朋友？不像啊！”——又浓又腥。

这下能听出的确是男人的嗓子了。

张超笑出声：“闹分手呢，闹俩月了。”很显然是因为他这个拈花惹草的脾性。

这么折腾一番，胡先煦已经软下去了。张超问他要不要“礼尚往来”，胡先煦没什么兴致，说先欠着吧。

这玩意儿还能欠人情，张超哭笑不得。

穿好裤子，他把岔开腿蹲地上的胡先煦拽起来——这小子举手投足真不像女的，若非一张脸太具欺骗性，早叫人看出来了。

胡先煦脸色不太好，半天闷闷道：“我也分手了。”张超敷衍道：“大学嘛，分分合合很正常。”胡先煦还在不知羞的年纪，感情问题也能竹筒倒豆子：“我们高中就谈了，没考到一个地方。”

张超嘴笨，不太会安慰人，对少男心事也不感兴趣，即使这个少男刚给他口了一发爽的。“那……异地恋能坚持到大三，也挺不容易了。”他干巴巴地说。

胡先煦不接话了，张超暗暗松了口气，两人并肩沉默着往学校走。路上张超买了瓶农夫山泉，好叫他漱漱口。胡先煦给他解释自己为啥穿女装，张超建议他在短裙下面加安全裤。

过了段时间胡先煦来酒吧看张超乐队演出，结束后，大晚上戴墨镜背吉他的摇滚浪子领着“女大学生”去酒店开了间房——还人情。张超被笑起来有一对梨涡，完全是他天菜的萌系甜妹按床上时还没觉得什么，只到萌系甜妹襟斜裙乱，一脸为难地说“我怕疼”，张超才后知后觉自己应该没有想象中那么直。他点了根烟壮胆，给小胡同学裙子底下的第一性征戴上套套。

这种关系从夏天持续到冬天，胡先煦扮女孩越来越像了，鏖战地点从酒店转移到张超六十平的单身公寓。

一进门，胡先煦就把他压门板上亲。张超逼近190，胡先煦刚到180，得踮着脚亲他。张超配合地低下头，舌头热情地缠在一起，难分难舍。胡先煦脱了羽绒服，又去拽张超的风衣。两人一路吻着往卧室移动，一路丟衣服。毛衣、卫衣、鞋子、长裤、内裤……

胡先煦分开腿跪在张超上面，一只手握着他小腿折起，另一只手给他润滑扩张，专心致志。中长卷发垂在赤裸的身前晃荡，正好遮住初显轮廓的胸肌。珠光唇膏被亲开了，像新鲜的果实一样诱人。张超顺着他的大腿往上摸，今天胡先煦穿了一双过膝盖的吊带袜，裙子软软搭在皮肤上，显出夹扣的形状。张超坏心眼地勾起带子弹了他一下，胡先煦也不恼，目光穿过稍长的刘海，落在他脸上：“等急了？”姿态端着，声音又挺温柔。

张超两条大长腿往小胡同学骨龄十七的单薄肩膀上一搭，无声邀请。他个子高，身板窄，瘦长长一条，连屁股上都没几两肉，做狠了能把胡先煦的胯骨撞出淤青。此刻坦露着一身摇一摇就咯吱响的细骨头，在凌乱的深色床单上，就像一副快没墨的0.3毫米笔芯画出来的简笔画。胡先煦要想看清每一处线条，就只能不断凑近，近到没有缝隙。

他抽出湿哒哒的手指，在张超胸前抹两下，掌着张超的大腿撞进去。两人同时发出一声闷哼——张超是被胀得，胡先煦是被爽得。他没给身下人喘息的机会，顾自顶撞起来——做得次数多了，他很清楚张超喜欢什么调调。胡先煦手上根本没用力，刚刚还趾高气昂的两条腿就已经像海水在他眼前分开，大张着顺从地贴在床单上，露出张超潮红的咬着嘴唇的脸，和汗湿的白纸一样的胸。胡先煦将自己嵌入他双腿中央，俯下身重重舔他挺立的乳尖，轻咬着拉扯，感受他里面一阵阵绞紧。胡先煦怀疑这小半年干下来，张超的筋都被他扳软了，大腿内侧的滑腻皮肉紧贴他手掌，按在床单上，里面绞一阵儿，这里就颤一阵儿。顶到痒处了，张超从腰到腿都微微一弹，低音炮叫起床来特别性感。

“超超，你被我肏开了。”胡先煦在他耳边笑。

他们刚开始上床的时候，张超还没这么“配合”。当然他主观意愿挺配合，奈何身体不配合。再加上是被小自己一轮的“漂亮妹妹”干，羞耻心作祟就格外装逼，害胡先煦一度怀疑自己是硬件有问题还是软件有问题。现在可好，肏开了跟水似的，一身骨头架子也能随捏随揉。

张超被他调笑，报复性地缩紧括约肌，满意地看到胡先煦喉结滑动，一颗汗珠从下巴滴到自己身上。他用指尖一抹，含进嘴里，还没来得及说话就被撞散了。胡先煦盖在他身上，不停往里顶，然后又直起身，在穴口小幅度进出磨蹭。张超被磨得筋酥骨软，伸手拉他，用那把好嗓子恳求他进来。无法，又夹着屁股往他那根上撞。

胡先煦被他主动找操的行为撩得口干舌燥，激动得浑身泛红，将张超扯起来，像抱巨型玩偶那样抱在怀里颠弄。张超再瘦，个头摆在那儿，也不敢坐瓷实了。腿上蹭着劲儿撑住自己，又要挨操，只好把全身的力气都挤出来伺候体内那根东西，以求它早点出货。

胡先煦双手抱着他，腾不出空，在他耳边重复了好几遍摸摸你自己，张超才听入耳。他握住自己的阴茎套弄，敏感点又被狂风暴雨一阵顶，没多久就在胡先煦怀里射了。一部分射在两人胸前，一部分溅在胡先煦的假发上。高潮后，连甬道都泄了力，绵软湿热，胡先煦有种能把他这里捅成自己阴茎形状的错觉。在张超低沉的哼吟中，他又抽插了十几下，才抵在深处射精。

两人相拥着倒下去，身体还嵌在一起。张超拍拍他，叫他拿出去，否则一会儿精液要从套子里流出来了。胡先煦不想动，哼哼唧唧地耍赖。张超果然感觉一股微凉缓缓淌出，胡先煦这才起身，摘了套子打成结丢掉，看见自己的东西从还未缩回原状的穴口流出来，差点提枪上阵再来一次。

但时候不早了，他还要回学校排练。明天考完试，就放寒假。他接到一个试镜邀约，如果成功，这个寒假就能进组拍戏。

因为不确定试镜能不能成，所以他没告诉张超，只说了放寒假的事儿。  
临走，胡先煦挂在张超脖子上，交换一个吻。都跑下楼梯了，还回头笑得天真烂漫：“拜拜，下次再约！”裙袂飘逸，消失在拐角。

神使鬼差地，张超素了一个月。小胡同学不再隔三差五找他打炮，这才嚼出点想念来。据说每天都一起聊天的两个人会产生亲密错觉，经常打炮的人应该也差不多。

新年夜，张超给胡先煦发了条新年快乐，烟花动图在空荡荡的屏幕上一次次盛开。胡先煦大年初二才回了一条“新年快乐”，光秃秃几个不近人情的黑体字。

冬去春来，过完元宵节，大学生们从全国各地涌回大学城，张超等的那个大学生还是没来找他。

小孩子，没长性儿。

向来没长性的大人毫无自觉地腹诽。

大学开学俩月后，晚上有个真·萌妹撩他，张超就顺水推舟带人走了。刚出酒吧，撞上一个干净利落的小帅哥。黑色顺毛，素白T恤，木耳拌豆腐一样鲜嫩脆爽。

由于小帅哥神情过于惊怒悲痛，连张超怀里的女孩都渐渐停下脚步，目光在两人之间梭巡。

张超费了点功夫，才把“胡先煦”和面前的小伙儿对上号。不是不像，只是之前胡先煦来找他，都是全副女装。说来好笑，他们水乳交融过不知道多少次，可他连胡先煦卸了妆的模样都没见过。

女孩去寻朋友了，留下张超独自面对胡先煦。张超好整以暇，半点心虚愧疚都没有。本来就不是那种有承诺的关系，更何况是对方先撒开手的，连声招呼都不打。

结果胡先煦还委屈上了，不可置信的样子：“你你你、你就这么守不住啊！”

这小词儿用得，当我是王宝钏呢？张超暗暗翻了个白眼。

这种时候说什么都不好使，他条件反射地搂过胡先煦就要亲下去。胡先煦特别不禁撩，以前在大街上亲他，他能从酒吧街这头红到那头。但这次胡先煦把他挡回去了，没叫他亲着，紧接着拽他离开熙熙攘攘的人群。

是回张超家里的路。

关上门，胡先煦回身亲他。第一次和男装胡先煦做，张超不知怎么回事，有些不适应，叫敏感的年轻人发现了他行动间的迟疑。胡先煦板着一张脸，拉开张超拉链的时候指尖都能搓出火花。

进去前，胡先煦对张超说：“我寒假拍戏去了，今天下午才回北京。”说完，定定看着他，等他解释，或者服句软。

张超懒得说话，曲起一条腿勾在他腰上，用脚后跟磨蹭他的尾椎骨。也许胡先煦以为他们之间有什么心照不宣的默契，但没说出口的话就不算承诺，就像没生下来的孩子就不算人。

胡先煦进去了，没控制好力度。扩张本来就做得不够，等整根埋进去，张超额上已经出了一层薄汗，嘴唇咬得发白。胡先煦也不好受，拿最脆弱的地方开疆拓土，傻逼一个。他被自己傻逼到了，又疼又气，手足无措地在张超屁股上扇了一巴掌。脂肪不够，没有摇晃的臀波减震。张超生受一掌，顶着红彤彤的手指印去吞胡先煦的性器，热情又放荡。

太久没做，胡先煦顶得很急，张超总被顶出去撞到床头栏杆。胡先煦掐着他的腰把人拖回来，分出一只手垫在他头顶，该怎么插还是怎么插。两人都没说话，舌头用来接吻，喉咙用来咽唾沫，胸膛挤出破碎混乱无意义的呻吟。这次都去得很快，高潮时微凉的精液射在肠壁上，张超才想起来忘记戴套了。

算了，都这样了。

胡先煦很快就又硬了。张超任他把自己翻过去，折起来，却没等到他进来。回头一看，胡先煦正咬着避孕套用牙齿撕开。大眼瞪小眼，胡先煦边给自己戴套，边结结巴巴地解释：“刚忘戴了，不是故意射你里面的……”

一脸犯了错想糊弄过去结果被抓包的心虚。

张超噗嗤笑出声，弥漫在两人之间的火药味莫名其绝妙地消散了。

胡先煦从身后和风细雨地弄他，还在不应期的身体非常松软，随便怎么戳弄。他故意往张超前列腺的位置刮，用圆硕坚硬的头部顶住画着圈儿磨蹭。渐渐地，雨水涨满池塘，惫懒的身体又能尝到无边快乐。张超想抚摸自己起立的分身，却被握着肩膀扳起来，双手也被死死扣在背后。

胡先煦半跪起来干他。这个姿势让张超只能挺着胸，刚好方便他摸来摸去。他插得轻，手指就塞进张超嘴里，被柔软的舌头缠绕舔舐。他插得重，就捏张超薄薄的胸肉，五指轮着快速揉按细嫩的乳尖。张超碰不到下面，只能毫无章法地收紧括约肌，把自己往身后的怀抱里送，一度被干得快散架。他的阴茎无耻地上下甩动，在小腹留下一个个湿润的印记，迎着光像开了一朵亮晶晶的重瓣牡丹。

皮肉相击的脆响回荡在房间里，张超舒服得脑子都快化了。胡先煦身上的洗衣液香味包裹着他，即使沉沦在欲望中，也产生一种亲密宁馨的家庭氛围才能赐予的安心。在被活活插射的一瞬间，张超想，有些话说出来也没什么，就算要为这小子守身如玉也不亏。

——精虫上脑是这样的。

胡先煦和他一起射了，咬着他肩胛骨上的皮，喉咙里滚出嘶哑呻吟，喘得像是要死过去一遭。

两人重叠着摔进床垫。胳膊抱着胳膊，大腿夹着大腿，小动物似的亲密无间。缓过神儿，又耳鬓厮磨一番，胡先煦起身倒了杯水，自己喝一口，喂张超喝一口，慢慢讲他这个寒假拍戏的事儿。

用现在流行的话说，胡先煦出道了。

杏黄色灯光轻轻照着二十岁的年轻人，那双清澈的眼睛看见一个广阔的世界正等待征服。他野心勃勃，志存高远，几个月前还稍显稚幼的五官竟有了锐感。

张超嗯嗯嗯地听着，直到熄灯，最终什么也没说。他向来不是什么好男人，但绝对不算坏，既做不出断人前程的缺德事，也忍不了做地下情人的耻辱。

黑暗中，胡先煦蹭过来，钻进他怀里。

张超有些惊讶：“你还想做吗？”

胡先煦摇摇头，只是抱着他，闷声说：“抱不了几次了。”

和聪明人打交道就是省心。

“嗯，抱不了几次了。”张超用下巴蹭了蹭胡先煦的头发。


End file.
